


Dean surprising you with a Christmas Tree.

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Find me on tumblr HereFeedback is appreciated :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [Here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com/l)  
> Feedback is appreciated :)

Dean was acting weird for few days and you were sure that Sam was his partner in crime, but you had no idea what these Winchesters were doing. Right then, Sam was sitting in front of you, reading some boring book, and Dean, your boyfriend, was nowhere to be seen. You let out a frustrated sigh and stood up to make your way to the kitchen  
“Y/N?” Sam exclaimed, “Uh… where are you going?”  
“Umm… To the kitchen,” you said, a bit confused at Sam’s behavior.  
“Oh… Okay,” Sam smiled nervously.  
“Alright, I had enough of this crap! What are you two hiding from me?” you said, frustrated,  
“What are you talking about? W-we are not hiding anything from you,” Sam retorted, trying to convince you.  
“Not helping, Sam! I barely saw Dean those last three days and you! You just keep asking me where I am going,” you said, “And if you two think I’ll never figure it out then you’re wrong. I’m gonna find out soon! Soon!” You left the library and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Sam stunned in silence.

/----/

You were doing laundry when Dean’s hands snaked around your waist.  
“Hey babe,” Dean said, pecking your cheek.  
“Hey yourself, Winchester!” You rolled your eyes, but smiled involuntarily at him.  
Next thing you knew, Dean was blindfolding you and you turned around to face him.  
“Dean! What are you doing?” You wondered, stunned by his action.  
“Do you trust me?” Dean asked, giving you a quick kiss.  
“I guess so,” you giggled at your boyfriend, deciding not to make a scene, as you were curious what he planned for you.  
Dean made you walk out of the laundry room, guiding you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself, and you couldn’t figure out where he was leading you.  
“Where are you taking me?” You asked.  
“Patience, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled and you let out a groan, feeling impatient.  
“Here we are!” Dean informed as he started to remove the piece of cloth off your eyes.

The first thing you saw was a huge and beautifully decorated Christmas tree in a room that you never visited before. You gasped in surprise, covering your mouth with your hands.  
“Dean!” You exclaimed and hugged him tightly, setting your head on the crook of his neck as he held you tight by your waist.  
“I’m gonna guess you like it,” Dean snickered.  
“Like it? Hell, I love it! Thank-you,” You said, locking your lips with Dean’s.  
“You always talk about how you love Christmas so I thought, since it’s the first Christmas we’re spending together as a couple, I should surprise you. I asked Sam to distract you. Then I went for the tree hunting and bought these gifts and decorations,” Dean explained, after he pulled away.  
“And I thought you two were doing something hideous behind my back,” you said, pouting, “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart. I’d have done the same if I was in your situation. And I’m glad you liked the surprise. Now, let’s open the presents,” Dean said, and you nodded with enthusiasm, eager to see what else your boyfriend had in store for you.

  
/------/


End file.
